town_of_salemfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Transporter
"Hallo, Bürgermeister." sagte der, komplett schwarz gekleidete, Transporter. "Ich möchte keine Gewalt anwenden, aber wenn es notwendig ist, werde ich es tun, wenn ich muss. Setzen sie sich also bitte in den Wagen." Der Bürgermeister nickte leise, zu sprachlos zum Antworten. Der Transporter hat davon gehört, dass der Pate seinen alten Kindheitsfeind umbringen will, also trat der Transporter sofort in Aktion. Er schnappte sich eine Kutsche und einen Schläger und brachte diese zu dem Haus des Bürgermeisters. Nach der Entführung des Bürgermeister näherte er sich dem Haus gegenüber von dem des Bürgermeisters und nahm den Schläger in die Hand. Er wusste ein Mitglied der Mafia lebte dort, also schlich er sich in sein Haus und knockte ihn aus, danach stellte er ihn so stark unter Drogen, sodass er schläft, bis der Pate kommt. Dann schnappte er sich den Bürgermeister und sperrte ihn in dieses Haus. "Willkommen in deinem neuen Heim, Bürgermeister. Ich weiß, du bist verwirrt, aber glaub mir, morgen wirst du dankbar sein." Dann ging er in das Haus des Bürgermeisters, zog dem ohnmächtigen Mann einen Anzug des Bürgermeisters an und legte diesen in dessen Bett. Am nächsten Tag wurde der "Fake"-Bürgermeister vor dem Haus gefunden, getötet von seinem eigenen Paten. Statistiken Name: Transporter (Abkürzung: Trans, TP, tranny) Orientierung: Bewohner Unterstützung Fähigkeiten: Wähle zwei Leute, die du in der Nacht transportieren möchtetst. Attribute: *Das Transportieren zweier Leute, bewirkt auch, dass alle gegen diese beiden gerichteten Aktionen ausgetauscht werden. *Du darfst dich selbst transportieren. *Deine Ziele werden wissen, dass sie transportiert wurden. Ziel: Lynche alle Kriminellen und Bösewichte. Spezielle Attribute: Rollenblockierungs-Immunität Notiz: * Wer transportiert wird, erhält am Ende der Nacht die Nachricht "You were transported to another location" (Du wurdest an einen anderen Ort transportiert). * Du bist immun gegen die Kontrolle einer Hexe. * Transportieren kann in folgenden Situationen ungünstig sein: ** Du kannst nicht verhindern, dass ein Überlebenskünstler oder ein Veteran sich selbst besucht (bspw. indem diese eine kugelsichere Weste oder einen Alarm nutzen. Wenn du einen Veteran besuchst, der auf Alarm ist, wirst du erschossen). ** Du kannst niemanden transportieren, der im Gefängnis ist. Wenn du es versuchst, erhälst du am Ende der Nacht die Nachricht, dass sich einer deiner Ziele im Gefängnis befindet. ** Du kannst niemanden transportieren, der vor dem Ende der Nacht das Spiel verlassen hat. * Jemanden mit sich selbst zu transportieren, ist nicht besonderns hilfreich, jedoch möglich. Beachte: Wenn du jemanden mit sich selbst transportierst, besuchst du ihn auch zweimal. Dies kann einem Beobachter auffallen. Vorrausetzungen für den Sieg: * Du gewinnst mit der Stadt * Du musst alle Mitglieder der Mafia töten * Du musst alle Serienkiller töten * Du musst alle Brandstifter töten * Du musst alle Hexen töten * Du gewinnst mit dem Überlebenskünstler * Du musst alle Werwölfe töten * Du musst alle Vampire töten Strategie Der Transporter kann eine sehr mächtige Rolle sein, wenn du genug Informationen in deinen Händen hast. Er kann aber auch eine chaotische Rolle sein. Finde die richtige Balance. * In den ersten Tagen des Spiels, könnte es am besten sein, zu vermeiden Leute zu transportieren, vor allem im klassischen Modus, wenn die Stadt die Mafia und den Serienkiller zahlenmäßig übersteigt. Nutze diese Zeit um Informationen zu sammeln, auf wen du dich später konzentrieren solltest. ** Du kannst auch jemandem mit sich selbst transportieren. Mit etwas Glück teilt er dies dann am Tag den anderen mit und so weiss die Stadt, dass die Rolle des Transporters existiert. * Achte immer auf den Veteran. Wenn du versuchst ihn zu transportieren, während dieser auf Alarm ist, wirst du erschossen. Hinzu kommt, dass jeder, der dein anderes Ziel besucht, den Veteran besucht und umgekehrt. * Während der zweiten Hälfte des Spiels, solltest du in der Lage sein zu identifizieren, wen die Mafia oder der Serienkiller angreifen wird, bspw. den Bürgermeister oder den Gefängniswärter. Wichtige Rollen zu transportieren, könnte Leben retten. Wenn du eine dezente Idee hast, wer deine Gegenspieler sind und auf wen sie es abgesehen haben, tausche beide aus, sodass der Angreifer sich selbst angreift. * Du kannst den Effekt eines Narren "transportieren". Dies kann dir oder jemand anderem im späteren Spielverlauf sehr helfen, sag allen nicht "Schuldig" zu wählen und wähle selbst schuldig, transportiere dann die Strafe des Narren zu einer verdächtigten Person. * Du kannst verhindern, dass ein Brandstifter seine Ziele entzündet. Wenn der Brandstifter mit einer anderen Person ausgetauscht wird, wird er statt die Entzündung auszulösen, diese Person lediglich mit Benzin übergießen, sollte der Brandstifter aber von vorneherein geplant haben, dieses Ziel zu übergießen, dann wird er statt dies zu tun, alle seine übergossenen Ziele entzünden. * Wenn jemand existiert, dessen Schuld bewiesen wurde (und diese Person ein Killer ist) und ein Mafia Mitglied, kannst du versuchen den Killer zu diesem Mafia Mitglied zu transportieren, denk dran, der Pate kann seine eigenen Mitglieder umbringen! * Sich selbst mit einem Mörder, wie dem Werwolf, zu transportieren, kann sehr hilfreich sein. Denn dieser kann sich selbst nicht angreifen, man ist also von diesem Angriff geschützt. * Wenn jemand behauptet, ein Überlebenskünstler zu sei, kannst du dich mit ihm transportieren. Die wenigsten greifen einen Überlebenskünstler an und so fungiert er als dein Schutzschild. ** Das einzige Risiko besteht, dass er von einem Vergelter ins Visier genommen werden könnte und du stattdessen ins Schussfeld gerätst. ** Falls der Überlebenskünster die anderen über den Transport informiert, solltest du diese Strategie nicht in der folgenden Nacht ausführen. Einer der Mörder könnte sonst versuchen, den Überlebenskünstler anzugreifen, in der Hoffnung stattdessen dich zu treffen. * Falls ein Stadtbewohner eine schwere Anschuldigung gegenüber jemanden anderen aufwirft, tausche ihre Plätze. Sollte die Mafia den Stadtbewohner nun angreifen, ist dieser in Sicherheit. * Wenn der Bürgermeister dich darum bittet, deine Rolle ihm zuzuflüstern, verbünde dich mit ihm. Transportiere ihn mit einem Verdächtigen oder einem Überlebenskünstler. Sage ihm auch, er soll dies seinem Bodyguard mitteilen, damit dieser den Verdächtigen oder Überlebenskünstler beschützt. ** Es kann ratsam sein, den Überlebenskünstler zu raten, seine Schutzweste anzuziehen. * Falls du vorausahnst, welches Ziel der Ermittler als nächstes ins Auge fasst, pfusche ihm nicht ins Werk. Dies stifftet nur Verwirrung und könnte zu falschen Verdächtigungen führen. * Da du siehst, wenn einer deiner Ziele im Gefängnis war, schreibe dies auf, wenn es eintritt. Dies kann dir helfen, wenn dich der Gefängniswärter ins Visier nimmt. * Falls einer deiner Ziele stirbt, kannst du davon ausgehen, dass der andere kein Mörder ist. Denn diese können sich selbst nicht umbringen. * Falls jemand behauptet jede Nacht blockiert oder kontrolliert zu werden, transportiere dich mit ihm. Du kannst selbst nicht transporiert und kontrolliert werden, erfährst aber, was passiert und der andere hat zudem die Möglichkeit, seine Rolle endlich aktiv ins Geschehen einzubringen. * Habe ein Auge darauf, wer über das Transportieren sprich und wer nicht. Böse Rollen haben eher den Hang, ruhig zu bleiben. Da diese im Hintergedanken an den Sheriff denken, dieser soll an die gute Information glauben, die er erhält. * Schreibe immer in deinem letzten Willen auf, wen du transportiert. Falls du verdächtigt wirst, wird es deine Unschuld beweisen. Sollte deine Rolle zudem schon bekannt sein, teile den anderen jeden Tag mit, wen du in der letzten Nacht transportiert hast. Dies kann Sheriffs und anderen helfen, mit deren Informationen korrekt umzugehen. Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem originalen Town of Salem Wikia.Kategorie:Stadt Kategorie:Bewohner Rollen Kategorie:Bewohner Unterstützung